The Cartwrights and the Igatias
by Thorsten P. Ziegler
Summary: Ben Cartwright invites the Igatias to the Ponderosa. As always Little Joe tries to get romanticly involved with the Igatias daughter but does Katherine Igatia want to get involved with Little Joe? My first fanfic Please R&R :
1. Horse talk

**Don't own don't sue**

the name Igatia is pronounced "e"-gah-"T"-ah. If the letters are in quotation marks it means you pronounce it like you would say the letter, the 't' is capitalized because that is the syllable that is stressed.

This is my first fanfic so be nice and R&R : )

**The Igatías**

It was a beautiful day. The sun's rays were warm and bright and there was a cool breeze that was pushing the small cotton-like clouds slowly across the bright blue sky. Ben was enjoying the day's beauty as he stood out on the front porch waiting for the arrival of the Igatías and their fine horses.

The Igatías were a prominent family who lived several miles south of the Ponderosa. The Cartwrights often bought horses from the Igatías but rarely in person. Ben had done business with Enrique Fernando Igatia on a few occasions and remembered him as a tall dark Spaniard with happy bright blue eyes, a ready smile, and a sharp mind. His intelligence and ambition had gotten him far in life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enrique Fernando Igatia was born Enrique Fernando Igatia de Estiarte y Valois the fourth son of a Spanish count and a French countess. Being born the son of a count is a good place to start life, but being the fourth son also meant that he couldn't depend on inheriting very much from his father. So at eighteen Enrique left his family's vineyards and horses in Spain and set out for Oxford.

While in England Enrique stayed with his mother's relatives who had emigrated to England from France because of the revolution. His charm and wit quickly made him their favorite nephew and they showed the young man off to all their acquaintances. He was not only popular among his family but at school as well where he excelled as a student.

While at school he met a young viscount by the name of William Andrew Pierce Sinclair. Like everyone else William admired the handsome young Spaniard and they soon became very close friends. On one occasion William invited Enrique to the family estate _Braydon_ in Scotland to meet his family.

That visit changed Enrique's life forever. In that great stone castle in Scotland Enrique met Lydia Sinclair. She was a vision of beauty, with hair that looked as if it were threads of gold, eyes that glowed like molten emeralds, and a face that looked as delicate as the finest porcelain. Enrique soon discovered that his friend's younger sister was not only beautiful but a talented musician as well.

Lydia was equally enchanted by the young man. Not only was he tall and handsome he was also intelligent, witty, cultured, well-mannered and to Lydia's delight, well-versed in poetry.

Lydia's father was uneasy about the romance brewing in his home. It wasn't that he didn't like the young man; in fact he liked him very much. He didn't even mind that the boy was Spanish and French, two nations that had been long time enemies of the English crown, after all the Earl was a Scot first and foremost. What the Earl didn't like was that Enrique was the fourth son of a count and not the first. Lord Braydon knew he could find a much better match for his daughter. But the earl had one great weakness, he adored his daughter. He hated to see her unhappy and he knew that Enrique Igatia was the man she was meant to marry, it was undeniable, they were perfect for each other.

To Lydia's delight Enrique proposed to her with her father's consent at the end of his two-week visit. William was thrilled to have his best-friend become his brother and Lady Katherine was overjoyed to have the charming young man as her son-in-law.

William and Enrique returned to Oxford to finish the term and as soon as it was over the young lovers were reunited at Braydon where they held the wedding a few days later.

Lord Braydon quickly realized that he couldn't have had a better son-in-law. He may not have a title but he was a shrewd businessman, and there was no shame in this. Like most of the nobility Lord Braydon inherited his money but he kept his fortune growing by investing and other forms of business, not that any of the nobility would admit it. Enrique had brought with him some horses from the finest bloodlines in Spain which his family had the privilege of owning. With his knowledge of horses and his abilities as a businessman he was able to make quite a substantial amount of money by breeding and selling horses to those wealthy enough to afford the fine animals. The young man had also made money in several other business ventures, enough to impress his new father-in-law.

A year later Lydia gave birth to twin boys. The eldest they named Henry, the English form of the name Enrique and the youngest they named Francis Xavier after Enrique's eldest brother, Francisco Javier who had died at the age of twenty-two nine years previous.

Two years after the twins' birth Enrique returned to Spain with his small family. His parents were delighted to have Enrique back and with a beautiful wife and two strong sons in tow. After remaining in Spain for only a year Enrique decided to move the family to America.

For an ambitious young businessman America was the perfect place. America was a growing nation with growing needs and Enrique Igatia was well aware of this. The Igatias spent two years in Boston investing their money wisely. At the end of those two years they had another son, named James after his grandfather. After James was born Enrique had decided that it was time to move the family west, that was where the countries future lay and that was where he would put his talents to work.

So, what had finally put this meeting of two of the most prominent families in the Nevada territory into play? Hoss and Little Joe of course.

The Cartwrights were all seated at the dinner table for their meal and of course Hoss brought up the fact that they could "sure use some more horses 'round here" work horses and a few for breeding purposes because the foals were "turnin' out a bit scrawny" according to Hoss. This was when Little Joe entered the conversation with "Everything is scrawny compared to you brother" and as soon as Hoss gave him a stormy look Joe changed the subject and addressed his father. Joe reminded his father about the party the McClains were having in a week's time and asked if they would be going. When Ben, who had still been thinking about the horses and had been thinking of contacting Don Igatia, had his train of thought abruptly interrupted with talk of a party he put the two thoughts together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben paused for a moment, "Boys I was thinking, maybe we could get those horses and still go to the party."

"How do you figure that Pa?" asked Little Joe, worried that the trip to buy the horses would interfere with his plans.

"Well why don't I have Don Igatia come here with the horses and invite him and his family to stay at the Ponderosa and go to the party with us as well?"

"Doesn't Don Igatia have a daughter Pa?" Adam asked his father then smiled at Little Joe.

"I believe he does."

"Well Pa I think it's an excellent idea!" said Joe enthusiastically.

Ben and his boys all laughed at Joe's words.

"You better warn that gal Pa." warned Hoss

"I'm sure she'll enjoy her stay" said Adam sarcastically while glaring at Joe.

"Of course she will." Little Joe said indignantly, and then he smiled and said "She'll be with the best lookin' guy in the whole territory!"

"Why I'd be honored to be with her but I thought you wanted her all to yourself" Adam said.

"Ah come on Adam everyone knows I'm the best lookin' Cartwright" Hoss said with a wink.

"Now boys I expect you to be on your best behavior" Ben said as he stood from the table. "Oh and by the way you have me to thank for your good-looks."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Igatias**

Enrique Fernando Igatia de Estiarte y Valois **1816**

Lydia Gwyneth Sinclair **1818**

Francis Xavier Igatia **1838** (Twins) Henry Arthur Igatia **1838**

James Ferdinand Igatia **1843**

Katherine Marie Igatia **1846**

Igatia de Estiarte (Enrique Igatia's family)

Juan Carlos Igatia de Estiarte y Acevedo **1785**

Marie Antoinette Josefine Valois **1790**

Francisco Javier **1807**

Ricardo Manuel **1809**

Jose Antonio **1810**

Maria Antonia **1812**

Enrique Fernando **1816**

Sinclairs (Lydia Igatia's family)

Lord James Malcolm Godfrey Sinclair, Earl of Braydon **1798**

Lady Katherine Lydia Pierce **1799**

Viscount William Andrew Pierce Sinclair** 1817**

Lydia Gwyneth Pierce Sinclair **1818**

**The Cartwrights**

Benjamin Ben Cartwright **1811-1902**

Elizabeth Stoddard Cartwright **1818-1837**

Inger Cartwright **1817-1843**

Marie Cartwright **1821-1851**

Adam Stoddard Cartwright **1837**

Eric "Hoss" Cartwright **1843**

Joseph "Little Joe" Cartwright **1848**

**Since these are not my characters the dates of birth and death are guesses that I've made up : )**


	2. Horse talk cont

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don Enrique Igatia opened the letter addressed to him and his family from Ben Cartwright and read its contents.

"Lydia, Katherine, boys" he called out. When they were all in his study he said, "I have an invitation from Ben Cartwright. He wants us to bring some horses to the Ponderosa and stay with his family. He also wants us to join them for a party in Virginia City."

His sons thought for a moment, the name Cartwright sounded familiar. "You've sold horses to him before haven't you?" asked Henry.

"Yes but usually through the ranch hands. I have had the pleasure of personally doing business with him on a few occasions."

"What's he like?" asked Lydia, who had never met Ben before.

"Well he's a big strong man, very tall, broad shouldered, with silver hair, and dark eyes."

"Not what he looks like darling. What is he _like_?"

Don Igatia gave his wife a playful smile and continued with his description of Ben. "He's a very good man, excellent moral character," Don Enrique wasn't done teasing his wife so he added, "and fair in his business transactions."

"You and business!" she laughed. "Tell me more about him."

"Well he's a widower, three times in fact."

"Three times?" James asked surprised.

"Yes I believe his first wife died giving birth, the second was killed during an Indian raid, and the third died falling off of a horse."

The entire family remained silent for a moment; they had a great deal of experience with the deaths of loved ones. "How terrible." said Katherine, breaking the pained silence.

Don Igatia who had been looking down looked up at his daughter. "Yes, especially for his eldest boy, he never met his own mother and was old enough to remember the death's of his stepmothers."

"How many children does he have?" Katherine asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Three sons" answered her father.

"One from each wife?"

"I believe so."

They were silent again. It had been many years since _his_ death but Katherine knew it still hurt her family very much to think of him.

"Well are we going father?" Katherine asked breaking the silence once more.

"Do you want to go my wild Kat?" he said taking his beloved daughter's hands in his own.

"I haven't been to a party in quite some time Papa." She answered with a smile.

Don Igatia smiled back at his daughter. "Boys round up our finest horses" he said to his sons. "The Cartwrights have very high standards."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. What's in a name?

The name Pegasus suited Katherine's horse. He was a beautiful stallion whose white coat seemed to glow like one of the moon's silvery beams and his blue eyes matched the color of the morning sky. Both horse and rider looked as if they were divine beings fallen from the heavens. Henry and James followed with their black Friesian stallions, Castor and Pollux. Their horses had long and wavy manes with coats that were darker than a moonless night and shimmered like silk. The two brothers carried themselves with the noble posture of the aristocracy they descended from and they added to the surreal beauty of Katherine and Pegasus.

The whole scene seemed to be taken from ancient mythology. It was as if Katherine was the goddess of the moon surrounded by her brothers the night sky

"We're on Ponderosa lands aren't we Manuel?" Katherine asked a nearby ranch hand.

"Si Senorita, we are on Mr. Cartwright's lands now."

Yes, they were on Ponderosa lands now and Katherine could tell, asking Manuel had been unnecessary. They had been traveling for nearly a day and the number of Ponderosa pines had begun to increase as they rode on. The enormous pines were majestic and let off a pleasant aroma that surrounded them.

"I can see why they named it the Ponderosa" James told his sister.

"For the same reason papa named our ranch Los Nogales, Jaimesito," she responded using the Spanish diminutive of her brother's name, "because of trees."

"Quit calling me Jaimesito, I'm your older brother for goodness sake!" he said in mock disgust.

Katherine laughed at her brother.

_Los Nogales_, Katherine had always liked the name, it meant _The Walnut Trees_ in Spanish. Before Katherine was born her father had visited some of his family's holdings near Guadalajara, Mexico, while there he met a young rancher named Justino Lopez Lomeli. As a little girl Katherine had loved listening to stories about her father's friend. Justino had taught her father everything he needed to know about cattle ranching while he stayed at Justino's ranch _Los Nogales_. _Los Nogales_ had been a large beautiful ranch with walnut trees dotting the landscape; Justino used those very same trees to make his own exquisite furniture. But the stories always ended sadly, Justino lost his ranch after the government decided to seize his cattle to feed their troops who were fighting against the Americans.

When Enrique returned the United States to his own ranch he was so struck by the sight of a single walnut tree on his vast property that he named his new ranch _Los Nogales_. Enrique wanted the memories of his beloved friend and beauties of Mexico to live on through his own ranch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justino Lopez Lomeli was a real person (in fact he was my great-grandfather. Also the Igatias are closely based on my own family)

_Los Nogales_ was an actual place. The ranch was located in the state of Guadalajara in Mexico. After several years of trying to manage the ranch without his father (his father died when he was very young) with only his mother and brother, the Mexican Revolution in the early 1900s was just too much and the ranch had to be sold. My great-grandfather later moved to Puebla, Mexico.

btw I'm sorry it's taken so long to update I've been really busy w/ RL and all that jazz

also I'll try to write longer chapters from now on


	4. Welcome to the Ponderosa

Disclaimer: Don't own the Cartwrights, I wish I did but I don't so don't sue me. I dohowever own the Igatias 

Please review! Like most people I am less inclined to update when I don't get reviews. Encouragement to continue is always a great way to get me writing faster!

Special Thanx to Quickbeam for being my only reviewer. Quick your reviews are much appreciated 

* * *

Adam woke up with a single thought in his head _they're coming today. _Which of course meant that Little Joe would be too busy to do his chores, pretty girls were much more important. 

Adam looked out his bedroom window. The sun was peeking out on the horizon giving everything a surreal glow. As he gazed out the window Adam ran a list of what had to be done. The cattle had been left to graze in the south pasture he'd have to look for strays. There were fences to be mended, which would require a minimum of two men. Adam decided to at least take the posts up and wait for Hoss to help him put them up, meanwhile he'd search for strays with a few of the ranch hands and send the rest of the hands for the supplies that were waiting in Virginia City. Maybe he would have time to check the books to make sure his father was keeping up to speed. Adam was determined to have a productive morning. _Someone had to get the work done_,_ might as well be me,_ he thought.

* * *

Two hours later Joe woke up. His first thoughts were about Katherine. _What does she look like?_ he wondered. Was she pretty? What color were her eyes, brown, blue, green? And what about her hair? He could hardly imagine all the possible combinations that someone with Scottish, French, and Spanish ancestry could have. Joe couldn't wait to find out. 

Joe had his best clothes ready and waiting for him. He dressed quickly then tugged his shined boots on before heading down for breakfast.

"I should have known." Joe heard his father say as he came down the stairs.

Joe turned to the direction of the study where he heard the voice coming from. "Oh good morning Pa."

"You know Joseph maybe Adam's right; maybe I should start giving you more responsibilities." Joe didn't like the direction this conversation was going.

"Don't worry Pa I'll get my chores done."

"Yes, I'm sure you will." Ben said, glaring at his son.

Joe smiled weakly in response and headed for his breakfast.

As soon as Joe got to the table he heard Hop Sing complaining about the Cartwrights waking up at all hours of the morning; Adam waking before Hop Sing could prepare anything. Hoss eating just about _everything_ he cooked for the single meal. Ben eating in a hurry and only because he had to never savoring what Hop Sing spent so long making. And then there was Joe, waking up late forcing Hop Sing to either reheat what he'd made or make more.

"You Cartlights keep Hop Sing busy, too busy." Said the Chinese cook irritably as he brought Joe's breakfast.

Joe ate as quickly as possible to get away from the angry cook and his work doling father.

When Joe got to the barn he came to a realization, his chores were sure to get him dirty, he'd have to change into some work clothes if he wanted to look good later. Joe ran back into the house and rushed into his room, changing as quickly as humanly possible.

* * *

A while later Adam and Hoss finished what they had set out to do so they decided to head back home. Adam could go over the books as soon as they got back and they were both eager to change out of their sweat-stained clothes. 

"I wonder what our little brother's been up to," said Hoss as they began their ride back

"I doubt he's been up to much of anything."

"Aw come on Adam, I'm sure Pa's put him to work."

"Well maybe you're right."

"Well sure, I bet you he's doin' his chores right now."

"Now don't push it Hoss, he probably doesn't want to get too dirty."

"Yup, on account of that gal comin'."

"Exactly", answered an amused Adam.

* * *

When Adam and Hoss got back they could hear Joe working in the barn. Adam turned to Hoss and held a finger over his lips. Hoss followed Adam with a conspirator's smile. They tied their horses up outside and went quietly into the house. 

"Now hurry up and get changed", Adam said to Hoss as soon as they were safely inside, "They should be here soon."

* * *

Joe loved taking care of the horses but he was getting impatient, his chores were taking longer than he'd expected. Suddenly Joe heard the clatter of hooves nearby, _must be Adam and Hoss, _he thought to himself and resumed his work, increasing the pace at which he'd been working at. 

It came as a shock when Joe heard his father say "Welcome to the Ponderosa."


End file.
